Un amor no correspondido
by HikariKatsura
Summary: Lo que se creyó un Amor al final solo es una eterna y una depresión MikuxLen/Rinxlen./Por favor soy nueva en esto deme una oportunidad


Declimer: Vocaloid pertenece a yahama y crypton. Al igual que los personajes usados en esta historia. Yo solo soy una pobre fangirl que los utilizo para crear historia xDD.

Amor no correspondido

No era extraño de que Hatsune Miku, se enamoró profundamente de su mejor amigo de toda la infancia Kagamine Len, por lo que era lógico que siempre pasaba la mayor parte del día con el, riéndose a carcajadas y jugar juegos de Palabras cada vez que caminaban juntos a casa con el medio azulado atardecer. Comenzaban los días de invierno en Japón, donde casi todos los alumnos del establecimiento iban bien abrigados con bufandas de variados colores en sus cuello, guantes y La gran mayoría con Gorros.

Un día mientras almorzaban en la azotea de la escuela tono como su amigo miraba distraídamente sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo a ella, la curiosidad no tardó mucho en aparecer, y el rubio sabía a la perfección la actitud de su amiga.

-Oye Len- Le llamo la atención mientras dejaba a un lado los palillos de almuerzo- Te noto algo raro… ¿Paso algo?

El la miro.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no pasa nada-Sonrió con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Miku bajo la mirada algo triste esperando que por favor no dijera que "si" a la pregunta que le iba a decir en aquel momento pero sería mejor no haberla hecho.

-¿Acaso…- Trago saliva con una punzada en su corazón-Te enamoraste?...

El chico no respondió por unos breves segundos que para la chica parecieron minutos de un largo silencio incomodo, miraba con la duda escrita sobre su rostro, pero su expresión cambio cuando Len le volvió a mirar.

-Se podría decir que si…

Giro su cabeza a otro lado.

Oh…-Pronuncio al momento de bajar la mirada para que los mechones de la frente le cubrían los ojos mientras que la otra fracción de su rostro permanecía seria y sobre todo melancólica.- ¿Quién..?

-Esto… ella…

-Hmm

-¿Conoces a Kagamine Rin?.-El ladio la mirada a donde la muchacha con un brillo en los Ojos.

-Ah… La presidenta del otro curso.-Subió nuevamente a mirada creyendo que en efecto si había visto a esa muchacha la cafetería siempre almorzando sola.

-Si… ella me gusta mucho.-Bajo la mirada notándose el rubor de sus mejillas al hablar de ella.

En ese mismo instante Miku sintió como su mundo caía en diminutos y lentos pasados como si fuera un espejo al cual rompieron sin piedad al igual que su dolido corazón. Ella se creyó capaz de len sentiría los mismo que ella debido a la infancia que habían pasado junto, pero no, entonces… ¿Qué haría que ella sin Él?, estaba más que obvio que el muchacho estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?" pensaba con angustia, incluso no tenía tanto senos como ella pero era obvio que el amor no solamente se trataba de atracción sexual, solo una persona pervertida pensaría algo como esa ¿verdad?. De hecho jamás se puso a pensar que alguien de quitaría a "Su len" siempre pensó que iban a estar juntos desde que lo conoció pero ahora… era algo que tenía que asumir. El sonido del timbre de la escuela la saco bruscamente del colapso y de su depresión interna, cuándo nuevamente levanto la mirada len ya se estaba yendo a trote hasta su sala ya que la de él quedaba mucho más lejos de la Miku debido que ella tenía dieciséis y el catorce.

…

Durante las clases de aritmética no presto atención en lo más mínimo, no solo porque por primera vez no le gustaba al ramo si no lo que haría de ahora en adelante si el rubio muchacho le pidiera a la chica que fuese su novia y quizás solo quizás se alejaría de ella, pero ¿No se suponía que una verdadera amiga debería estar feliz por él aunque le duela? Esa era la respuesta más lógica de todas.

Miro nuevamente hacia la ventada con sus ojos verdes agua brillosos debido al inicio de sus lágrimas y reconoció a la chica que su mejor amigo le dijo, cuando la vio no supo que decir, era rubia de pelo corto, con unos hermosos ojos azules y una tez increíblemente pálida haciéndola ver muy llamativa. Estaba sentada en la orilla del pavimento del cemento sola. Miku llego a la conclusión de que estaba enferma, siempre el profesor de física dejaba descansando toda la jornada a las que se sentía mal o mareadas pues era mucho mejor prevenir los accidentes antes de que ocurran.

De nuevo volvió a la mirada a la profesora quien estaba dada vuelta escribiendo en la pizarra los ejercicios para escribir y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo derecho para poder ver la hora 3:55 pm faltaban 5 minutos para salir de la escuela, arreglo sus cosas antes de salir de la sala corriendo a trote rápido esperando afuera de la escuela, viendo por todas partes desesperadamente a el ser angelical que tanto amaba pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Pasaron minutos sin verlo hasta que él le levanto la mano dentro aun de la escuela.

- ¡Len!- Grito Miku caminando tranquilamente hasta donde el rubio- ¡Vámonos a casa juntos!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tengo ensaño del Coro escolar, me tengo que quedar… Lo siento.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, no lo sientas!- Dijo un rostro amable pero sin embargo no podía ocultar su dolor en el pecho- Entonces… ¿será para la próxima vez?

-Si…

-Entonces…Hasta el Lunes

- ¡Hasta el Lunes!- Alcanzo a gritar len hasta de que la figura de ella desapareciera de su vista.

Cuando vio desaparecer la figura de él adolescente, soltó un largo y onda respiro de dolor tratando de contener un sollozo de lo más profundo de su alma. "Era algo de esperarse… ¿No?" pensaba mientras caminaba cabizbaja obviamente por lo que sentía. Len era una persona muy amable con ella, incluso la defendía cuando se burlaba de ella o la abrazaba cuando sentía temor o miedo a algo pero ahora que él se había enamorado… ¿Cambiaria?. Ella pensaba que si era verdad que el cambiaria después de todo el verdadero amor se trata de defender al ser amado con todo ser que es amado en ese caso esa tal Rin tenía mucha suerte. Pensó de nuevo en los detalles de la chica y a la vista era sumamente hermosa, los rasgos de sus rostro eran perfectos al igual que el de Len el cual siempre creyó que la miraba lleno de felicidad.

De repente sintió que unas personas venían caminado detrás de ella, corrió hasta un árbol que se encontraba cerca y se ocultó tras este esperando saber quién era, abrió los ojos más que nunca cuando dedujo quien era "¡¿Len, que hace aquí?!" lo miro sorprendida, volvió a ver hora y había pasado más de una hora caminando lentamente, sus padres la matarían por llegar tan tarde a casa pero en ese momento no le importaba. Volvió a ver a las persona que se encontraban caminado juntos, lo primero que observo fue la expresión de él la cual se encontraba como confundida y los pálidos pómulos estaban notablemente sonrojados, la chica que estaba al lado de Len tenía la misma mirada solo que miraba fijamente sus pies.

Entonces de la nada él la tomo de los hombros dándole la espalda a Miku tapándole su visual. Tenía la esperanza de le dijera a la chica "En realidad me gusta Miku", eso era lo que quería escuchar pero en vez de eso vio el chico beso a rin en los labios formando un tierno beso, la peli-verde miro la expresión de la rubia la cual mantenía los ojos abierto pero después de unos segundos después cerro sus ojos y poso su manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho poniéndose de puntilla ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

Mientras seguían besándose con ternura y verdadero amor, sintió como si algo en su pecho se oprimiera al igual que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos mientras su manos le cubrían la boca debido a la sorpresa y a la vez para evitar que le escapara un sollozo. Len y Rin se separaron de su beso mientras se miraban a los ojos y juntaban sus frente, él la cubrió con ternura en su pecho formando un abrazo el cual no tardo el ser correspondido. Después se separaron con suma delicadeza y juntaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, voltearon de nuevo al camino y se fueron despareciendo sus cuerpos a la vista de anaranjado atardecer juntos con los postes que empezaban a encenderse sus luces.

Miku se queso tan tiesa como una estatua después de minutos de quedarse hay parada sin decir nada salió corriendo como nunca en su vida, como si alguien fuese detrás de ella para matarla pero incluso si alguien quisiera hacerle daño no estuviera corriendo tan rápido como ahora mismo. "No… No… ¡NOO!" Gritaba desesperadamente en su mente mientras que sus lágrimas salían como una cascada cayendo al pavimento de cemento. Antes de darse ya había llegado a su residencia a la cual entro de portazo dejando sus corsas tiradas a lado de la puerta y cerrándola con la misma fuerza de antes. Subió las escaleras de dos peldaños cada gran paso. Entro a su habitación y se tiro a su cama donde lloro a gritos y gemidos por horas que parecieron meses, largo y angustiantes meses. Luego de su llanto se tranquilizó por completo cayó en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente donde seguramente todo esa día había sido una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sintió de inmediato el dolor de sus ojos al abrirle, intento cerrarlos para aliviar el dolor pero solo lo empeoraba asiéndole que le ardieran terriblemente. Se incorporó en su cama pensando ver nuevamente su aparato electrónico para ver la fecha, pero de desilusiono más que nunca de deducir que era sábado a mediodía, no eran pasadas de los doce por lo que no la inmuto. Suspiro vagamente. Tenía que sobrevivir todo un fin de semana sin Len, pero quería responder sus dudas a toda costa, como siempre la chica era muy curiosa y en este caso "La curiosidad mato al gato" pero en vez del gato y matarlo, dejo a la adolescente impactada.

Después de una lucha interna de levantar y hablar con él o quedarse ahí sin hacer absolutamente, decidió la primera y se bañó lentamente mientras que esas tortuosas imágenes de eso besándose la torturaban lentamente. Luego de vestirse lo más linda que pudo (Es el traje de acute) salió de su casa cerrando con llave y luego de salir a trote para encontrarse con la persona al cual quería que le respondiera las dudas.

Estaba en el centro comercial donde típicamente la chicas iban por si querían una "cita", se sentido orgullosa cuando los vio almorzando en el patio, se notaba como la felicidad estaba entre ellos dos, mientras se reían a carcajadas. Miku fingió como si no le hubiese visto y entro a un local de ropa bastante linda, donde había vestidos de marca y bastante caros por donde quieras que miraras. Vio como ambos rubios entraron entrelazando sus dedos. La rubio jalo a len hasta los vestidores y ahí se podría decirse que empezaron a jugar con cada ropa que se compraban hasta que finalmente se decidieron por una bastante a la moda y muy cara. Miku creyó que el pobre de Len no podría pagar algo tan caro como eso, sabía que a el muchacho no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de chicas caprichosas, si ella fuese s novia seria agradecida de todo lo que el de daría, pues la familia de él era una de la ricas del pueblo. Casi se desmaya cuando vio que Rin saco de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito al igual que él. "¡¿Acaso ella también tiene mucho dinero?!" pensaba muy impresionada pero ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que siempre tuviera su uniforme escolar tan perfectamente arreglado siempre siguiendo la moda y nunca los inspectores de decían nada.

Después de salir del centro comercial tono como caían fuertes gotas de lluvia sobre ella, era indicio de una tormenta eléctrica su casa se entraba a unas cuentas cuadras más por lo no demoro en llegar a esta sana y salva mas no pudo evitar quedarse algo humada por las gotas. Luego de que uso su correspondiente pijama mientras veía la televisión de la sala de estar pensó en todo lo que había pasa y que esa cita la tenía bastante inquieta, extrañada y sobre todas la cosas dolida.

Nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión en el chico, el forma en que le sonreía con ternura y amabilidad, la forma en que la abrazo tan delicadamente como si se tratase de una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y peor aún entrelazaban sus dedos un profundo amor. "Después de todo eso es lo que hacer una pareja…" pensaba con ironía y a la vez con un poco de rabia de que su "mejor amigo de la infancia" ni siquiera hubiese sospechado de su actitud a ya más de un año y aparte de eso. "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?" pensó en su cuerpo y en verdad ella no lo tenía tan desarrollado como el suyo propio de echo ella tenía un busto grande para su edad pero aquella chica tampoco era la excepción solo eran un poco más pequeños que los suyos. De repente sintió las ganas de caminar para desahogarse, por lo que volvió a vestirse con el uniforme ya que no tenía nada más a mano, agarro el paraguas negro y salió de su casa.

Cuando se adentró bajo la lluvia se sentía toda en paz y tranquilidad, mientras que los pajaritos cantaban avisando la reciente lluvia, las plantas y los arboles dejaban caer gotas de lluvia al piso al igual que el cielo completamente negro, tan negro que ni siquiera podía traspasar un rayo de la luz del sol o de la luna.

* * *

Flash Back:

Un día de verano un niño de once años y una niña de trece jugaban en la arena cuando a la chica le surgió una duda sobre al chico.

-Oye, Len- Le llamo la atención mientras dejaba la pelota aun lado de la toalla- ¿Qué tipo de chicas de gustan?

-Bueno…-Suspiro Len al parecer iba a dar una largar explicación sobre la pregunta de le dijo Miku.-Me gustan que sean simpáticas y que se quieran a si mismas, que sean tiernas, lindas y sobre todo no creídas.

-¿Cómo yo?- Dijo la peli verde esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

-Se podría decir que si- Al momento que dijo eso sonrió con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios

-Oh…

* * *

"_Desde ese día siempre intente ser como la chica que te gustaba pero aun así ni siquiera pudo aceptar su atención en lo más mínimo, para ti soy solamente tu amiga_" al decir eso sintió como un sollozo escapo de su garganta mientras la lagrimas fluían nuevamente por sus ojos. Miro la casa de al frente y se quedó en shock cuando se dio cuenta que era la misión de Len. Se acercó a la reja para ver si esta estaba cerrada con llave pero se abrió con suma facilidad. Luego de caminar el largo camino de flores amarilla del patio de adelante toco la puerta de la gigantesca casa, solo al tocas tres veces la puerta se entre abrió y entro a hurtadillas en la casa. Escucho el aparato del televisor estar encendido, tomando todas las agallas que tenía entro en la habitación encontrándose con un len profundamente dormido en el sofá con el torso desnudo dejando ver su parte más sexy, se acercó a su mejilla para besarla con ternura. Mientras rin intentaba cubrirse con toda la otro fracción de la sábana blanca hasta la cabeza. Hasta que el rubio despierta de su sueño interno.

-¡Miku!- Grito sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie dejándose ver cara a cara- ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?!- Dijo ella elevando el tono de su voz- ¡Vine a ver mi amigo!

-¡Al menos podías haber aviso que entraste!- Grito el enojado por la falta de respeto por parte de la chica.

- ¡Y tú qué crees que haces así!- Pregunto a gritos con su rostro sonrojado por la ira y por ver por primera vez después de mucho años sin su camisa y pantalones.

El bajo la mirada avergonzado por la pregunta.

En ese instante Miku se acercó a len a paso pausado, se puso en las puntas de sus pies y los beso con fervor. Al instante del beso len mantuvo los ojos abiertos como nunca en su vida, mientras rin se mantenía con las manos en la boca por la actitud de la amiga de su novio. Él no sabía que pensar se esperaba cualquier reacción de Miku pero menos esa, Len se separó de ella decidido de su respuesta, ella lo miro y dijo:

-Len, Te amo.- Dijo la peli azul mientras bajaba la cabeza mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos nuevamente.- ¿Por qué tu no me amas?

-Miku… esto…- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño decidido a los que diría a continuación- Yo estoy enamorado de Rin.

-Mentira… Mentira… ¡MENTIRA!.- Dijo con furia mientras sollozaba a gritos.

-Miku-San.- Dijo Rin bajando la cabeza avergonzada.- Yo…

-¡CALLATE!

-¡MIKU YA BASTA!.- Dijo con furia mirando a la joven con rabia.

Ella se dejó caer al piso llorando a gritos mientras sus manos le cubrían el rostro. Len se sentía mal por ver llorar a su mejor amiga de la infancia, siempre busco su felicidad sobre todas las cosas pero ahora tenía un ser al cual llevaba años gustándole en secreto y ahora que por fin la tenía a su lado no la botaría, Amaba a Rin sobre todas la cosas al igual que ella a él. Aparte el joven nunca sintió nada por ella y estaba seguro de ello.

-Lo siento…-Dijo el bajando su mirada para poder verla.- Pero si no te gusta la idea de que yo y rin seamos pareja será mejor que me olvides, Miku…-Dijo un tono de voz grave.- Creo habértelo dicho así que si no te gusta que ella está junto a mi retírate de mi casa.

Miku se levantó del piso y salió corriendo de la habitación, luego de abrir la puerta y dejarla abierta mientras que la lluvia había aumentado de intensidad. En cambio el chico fue a cerrar esta después de que la chica se fuera, se acercó a su novia a la abrazo con su torso desnudo acariciándole la cabeza consolándola debido a que ella estaba llorando por el susto y la inesperada visita.

-Len-Kun…-Susurro Rin rodeando el torso a su amado correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Estará Bien… Aceptará lo nuestro con el tiempo…

Se acercó a su cabeza y beso su frente con ternura, ella se sonrojo y libero una pequeña risita de tranquilidad aliviando al rubio. Luego se besaron con pasión y desesperación. Len tomo a Rin en sus brazos llevándola al sofá donde nuevamente unirían su cuerpo para demostrarse que eso realmente era amor y no uno pasajero…

* * *

_**OwO ¿Qué les parecio?, see fui un poco cruel con la pobre Miku pero me inspire en otro fanfic que lei solo que fue como un mundo paralelo xD. Ah~ por cierto soy nueva en esto de los fanfic's y ya tener 7 paginas de Word es como un mini record para Mi. Porfavor dejen sus reviews me harian un enorma favor para seguir inspirando creado esta historia. Como lo habran notado mi pareja favorita en LenxRin o RinxLen es lo mismo. Detesto el MikuxLen pero esto no es fanic de Burla sino como de cómo se sentirá la chica al saber que un amor no era correspondida. Estoy pensado crear una mini seria pero no se me ocurre nada hay tendre que ver. Quizas haga un lemon pero no lo se. Bueno espero que le haya gustado el fic y nos leemos próximamente. Si tienen piedad KAITO se salvara de la furia de los Kagamine. **_

_**Bye Bye- Minna-san~**_

_**Saludos para Ana-chan mi Onee-chan :3 ~**_


End file.
